


Maybe

by AmidalasCouture



Series: Obikin Week July 2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mustafar, Regret, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Obikin Week Day 1: Mistake/RegretAnakin never wanted it to come to this, but he had no other choice. To save them he would do everything. Everything except tell their father that he was pregnant with them.





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for the first day of the Obikin Week!  
> I hope you enjoy it~ !

_ Where did it go wrong? _ Was a question best left unasked, because he could not tell the exact moment. Maybe his birth had been the mistake or his mother's enslavement by the Hutts before it. Maybe the mistake was leaving Tatooine. The war had been a certain mistake, but this he could definitely not fault himself for. Not completely, because on Geonosis at that first battle he could have defeated Dooku if he had been just a bit more powerful.  _ Maybe that night had been a mistake.  _ No, it was not. He knew it, because  _ they  _ could not be a mistake. He felt them kicking as if to remind him how utterly stupid he had been.   _ And maybe if I had been a better person... _ He stopped there. A better person might have risked it, a better person might have let  _ them  _ die, so that the galaxy would have been saved from the Sith. He was no better person, he became even one of the Sith. He felt the betrayal as if he was the betrayed and in a way, he had been. He did not ask himself the question by whom. Tears were already running down his face. He embraced himself in an effort to calm himself. It did not help. He stood there, watching his life begin to burn away. The 501st had marched into the temple and he went with them. He did not draw his weapon and neither did he try to kill anyone, but netherless he was there.The clones said nothing, it was not their duty to and marched on, he did not try to stop them. The screams could be heard outside the temple, smoke filling the air. Somewhere a fire had broken out, but only the cold had crept into his soul. 

 

He stood there and looked on even if it made him want to hurl. At last if he could not interfere, he should watch. He was the  _ Hero With No Fear, _ he did not deserve any mercy on his mind. So they marched on and on and on and then the younglings died. He hurled the contents of his stomach on the Council floor, something he would have found amusing if it were under different circumstances. It took a few minutes until he had himself under control again. The silence was as oppressing as the screams had been and he was deafened by it. The clones waited for him and then they left. It was soon that they were contacted by Darth Sidious. “Master”, he answered the call, the holovideo of Palpatine flickering blue. “Are the Jedi dead?”, he looked menacing now. The friendliness was completely gone from his face and his voice. “Yes, Master.”,he answered. It was the truth. He hoped that Sidious would not ask after his role in their demise. “Good, good.Go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy!” Sidious seemed to pause for a moment, then he added: “Do not take the Clone Troopers with you. They are needed elsewhere.” The Holovideo flickered to nothing.

 

Mustafar was a fiery hell of a planet, the lava was erupting out of its core and it consumed everything in its wake. The mining facility was made of dark metal high above the molten pits, it stood grand and menacing as all building here.  _ Why can’t they meet on a nice planet?  _ Anakin contemplated, because all he wanted was to leave this place again. It screamed danger at him, but he had a job to do first. He strode to the meeting room at a fast pace. They died quickly, but their terror echoed through him, through  _ them. _ It stank of burned flesh again and he felt himself shaking. Instead of power, he felt weaker than ever. Dragging himself towards his ship, he missed the other spacecraft landing. He never made it toward the boarding ramp as darkness took him over.  _ No. Not them. Please not them.  _ He begged with his last thoughts before the bliss of nothingness came. 

 

He came to sometime later. He was not alone anymore, there was a warm body pressing against his, arms holding him close. The light burned his eyes as he opened them for the first time. He blinked a few times, adapting to the brightness. He was in a medbay, his mind registered unconsciously. The question  _ How?  _ was answered by the “Anakin” in Obi-Wans smooth Coruscanti accent and Anakin could only stare at his former Master, at the man he loved too much. He had loved him so much that it hurt, but it could not have been. Not more than that one night. He had not said it back then, he had asked for nothing but what he had been given. Maybe he should have, but then again Obi-Wan had said nothing. The night had been forgotten by the ginger Jedi, at least that was what Anakin thought. He himself could not forget. Especially since the night had brought a surprise with it. “Obi-Wan, I..”, he replied, trying to find words, but finding none suitable. Looking at him, he felt new tears running down his face. Damn the hormones, why could he not stop crying? Deep down he knew that it was not the hormones, it was himself that wept. “Shh..Everything's going to be alright. I am here. What happened Anakin?”, Obi-Wan stared at him with those soul deep blue eyes, with that understanding gaze that made Anakin only want to curl into himself more, cry harder and drown in his guilt. He did not deserve this, he did not deserve the way Obi-Wan tried to sooth him by petting his hair, by saying: “Don’t be afraid, I’m here. I love you.”  Its everything he ever wanted, it's everything that should not be.  _ He should hate me. Why doesn’t he hate me?  _ He asked himself. Palpatine had said that he would, that Obi-Wan just saw him as a pretty thing, that it was never  _ him  _ that he wanted. Could he have been wrong? Had he been wrong too in thinking, that they would never accept  _ them,  _ that they would simply let them die?

 

He could not keep it to himself any longer. He had never told Obi-Wan, but now at the end of everything that had been his life, what was left besides to confess? “I..I am pregnant, Obi-Wan. I am pregnant and they are gonna die like my mother did. I dreamed it, over and over again. They will not make it. And...and I can’t. I can’t lose them and he promised. He promised that he would save them..” Once he started, it was impossible to stop the words pouring forth. It felt good, he felt lighter than he had in months after all the lies and the silences between them. Obi-Wan looked stunned, but he did not stop trying to sooth him. It had to be a good sign, right? Maybe it was just as he had been stunned, because no one knew that he could get pregnant. He should have not been able to. But then again, he himself had been quite wonder, hadn’t he? “Are they mine?”, Obi-Wan whispers the question, wonder in his voice at the revelation. Anakin only nodded. The following silence was short lived, soon broken by another hushed “I am going to be a father..oh Anakin.” He was crushed by the embrace, it felt nearly too much, but he could only hold on. He needed it. “I won’t let them die, Ani. Please, don’t let him take you, don’t let him take you and our child from me. We are going to find a way, you do not need the Sith. Anakin please.” 

 

He believed it, he truly believed it, because all he could feel was the love from the other in the force and the truth behind it. In this moment they were closer than they ever have been.

“Actually...it's children. Two of them.” His voice is meek. He did not ask for forgiveness, he did not want to be forgiven. He should not be. They would need to find a way to stop Sidious and then maybe they would not sentence him to death. Maybe he even could see them. His children alive and with their father.

 

This would have to be enough. 


End file.
